We Found Love: Reasons, Trust and Apologies
by skysplits19
Summary: Story revolving Akaike his love, ups and downs/ Shingyouji and Misu's love going strong in this chapter but still in the same cold Misu and loving Shingyouji with little arguements.
1. In Time

**NOTES: **This is the second story for We Found Love, remember Ryouhei I created him for Akaike, I know some pair him with Toshihisa but I just don't know but when I made Ryouhei he reminds me of an eccentric Kurt Hummel from my fave show Glee and an almost perfect Blaine Anderson, I am sorry after i lately do some lemons esp in the First book i kind of terrified to make one again, thanks to really watching a lot of drama I was able to make and build up this story, I am sorry if I still need improvement, whenever I write especially for chapters I put a big timeline difference at least it is needed for me to connect the last chapter from the other one. This is the first time I risk to be outside my comfort zone and write something about a different characters, so this is really a suicidal for me scenes this is focus on 3 characters which is not that common for anyone, and worst i was suppose to do something about the main pair TakuxGii but I really can't so in the end I just enjoy other stories about them. Unlike Book 1 I decide to lessen the sweet scenes since it's Akaike we are talking about The Book 1 is rated M due to last chapter I made with lemons as wanted by other readers,

**TO JUNE:** Told you i got an ideas to your fb cover photo

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE IDEA AND STORY AND FOR MY FRIENDS CAKE PHOTOS ^^ HERE IS BOOK 2 HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

* * *

Ryouhei and Shingyouji are both daydreaming about their upcoming dates with their respective significant lovers until Keiji scolded at them to be attentive in their class, Ryouhei is excited because this will be the first time he and Akaike will go out together.

"How about after class Keiji you go shopping with me?"

"Again? We already went to the mall last time."

"But I feel like I haven't still found the right clothes to wear my date with Shouzo."

"Count me out, I'll be busy with cleaning my room today and I don't want to be your personal attendant, remember you let me carry those shopping bags alone. For heaven's sake are going to bring all those clothes in that one day date? You overreacting" Keiji tried to reason with his friend.

"Hey I help you carry them." Ryouhei defensively stated to his childhood friend."Well after being truned down by Shingyouji here, I know you're bitter"

"Yeah, Lets say one shopping bag out of 7 paper bags. The hell! I am not bitter!"

Ryouhei ignored his friend and turned to Shingyouji and ask him out instead.

"How about you Shingyouji?"

"Hmm, well since Arata-san will be with Saki sempai, which is unusual for me why not we ask Hayama-san to come with us?"

"Sounds like a happy bonding to me."

At the mall, all of them are checking some nice clothes even Shingyouji who trying to fit one of the blazer and shirt in the end he decide to buy the pair, even Hayama was able to purchase a new Purple hood jacket and A t-shirt with a shade of white and pink, only one left is Ryouhei who is still having a hard time to look for the perfect outfit, until he saw the a pink polo with a black rose brooch with it, he go to the dressing room for fitting seeing its perfect for the date he finally went to the cashier and paid for it.

"Nee Hayama-kun do you think Shouzo will like my outfit?"

"Hey it's not what you will wear it's how you will enjoy your time being together." Hayama informed his friend.

"I feel nervous, Nee how would you describe Shouzo back in Shidou?"

"Boring" Shingyouji commented

"Old man." Hayama added.

But he looks really well refined and a gentleman like your boyfriend Hayama-kun. That's why I want to look my best.

"Don't tell me the eccentric Takahashi-san is nervous" Shingyouji teased his friend.

"Actually I am, and this is the first that I feel that unlike my previous dates, seems like I want this to be something special."

"We'll pray for you Takahashi-san."

"I think I really need that for next week."

And so the anticipated date happened, Akaike picked him up and when he see that Akaike is just wearing a simple shirt he wants to change in to a simpler one but thinking that would waste his time, he just go ahead and went inside Akaike's car.

"So where do you want to go?" Akaike ask him

"Anou any place is good I guess or we can watch movie then eat food, or eat food then watch movie?"

"Anything is fine by me" Akaike smiled.

As they we're inside the mall, they decide to just watch a movie and then afterwards Ryouhei notice an ice cream stand and ask Akaike for them to buy some, He picked chocolate with marshmallow while Akaike bought a vanilla flavored one, as they we're happily chatting someone bumped into Ryouhei and had spilled the ice cream into his new clothes.

"Oh my! Here take my handkerchief"

"Thank you Shouzo, I feel sticky right now."

"Why don't you wait by the bench I'll buy you a new clothes"

"Eh? Hey no need" Akaike ignored him and run to go to the nearest Men's clothing store, as he was left there suddenly someone caught his attention.

"Ryo-chan?"

"Haruhi?"

"It's been a long time how are you doing?"

"Fine thanks to you."

"Ryo-chan I am really sorry about…"

"Mou it's in the past now, you're just lucky you're the who had initiated the break up I was supposed to do that." Ryouhei forced a smile.

"I really regret that."

"What, cheating with me with my own best friend, yeah you're right the looks of regret is in your face so how are you and my former best friend?"

"Well we kind of."

"I thought so, well now you know what Karma feels don't you?"

"I am really sorry; I hope we can be at least friends?"

"Friends are you kidding me?" He sarcastically asked the man.

"I am serious Ryo-chan."

"Don't make me laugh." As he turned around he spotted Akaike already back with a shopping bag in his hands, Ryouhei approach him and put his hands on Akaike's

"Oh by the way this is my new boyfriend unlike you he is a University student and an intelligent man, so if I were you just get lost." With that Ryouhei along with Akaike walked away.

"S-sorry I did not mean to brag you like that to him. You see that guy and I dated back in highschool but I realized he was cheating on me with my own best friend." Ryouhei started to cry. "What the hell I am being like Shingyouji I rarely cry but I don't know maybe seeing him makes me realize that I may be dumb when it comes to relationship, I did not even know they are dating behind my back."

"Hey it's ok, crying does not mean you're weak, I know you're a tough person but showing a little weakness is not bad at all." He sits closer to Ryouhei wiping the man's tears. "oh by the way here's the t-shirt for you, I know you try hard to impress me but the you, ryouhei is enough to make me proud being with you.

"I hope so I want you to be." Ryouhei smiled taking the shirt. "But uhm this shirt are not really my taste, you're friends are right you have bad tastes in some things, but since it's you who bought it for me I like it.

"Sorry if you're boyfriend have bad tastes, well how about we go inside again change in that clothes for now then after wards we'll go shopping again next time you'll be the one to pick the shirt you want." Akaike smiled

"Hai!" Ryouhei agreed and hugged Akaike.

_Thank you for loving me Shouzo, now I am really happy._

* * *

Meanwhile Misu and Shingyouji went to the amusement park where Shingyouji enjoyed all the rides and the games there, Misu even won puppy stuff toy for him since Shingyouji repeatedly ask him for one. Shingyouji hugged the stuffed toy tightly smiling that Misu gave him what he wants.

As they went home Shingyouji becomes more happy when he entered the room it was filled with petals on the floor and some candles.

"Arata-san this is…"

"You don't like it."

"No I love it, but what's the occasion?"

"Do we need occasion to do these kind of things?" Misu smiled to his lover

"Is this the reason you have been with Saki-sempai after your class?"

"Well I kind of thinking to do something romantic so I ask some advice from him, I know we have been stressed out with my intern and our classes I realize why not do something special on a day that we can spend time together."

"How did you fix this?"

"I ask Saki's help while we're outside, man I can't help seeing him envy and decide to also do a surprise like this with Hayama." Misu chuckled on that thought.

Shingyouji jumped into Misu and hugged his lover. "Arata-san Sukidesu."

"I know, by the way look into the fridge I have more surprise there."

Shingyouji become more delighted when he saw a cake with a lot of strawberry on top of it. He took a slicer and took a piece of cake and he also handed Misu one, suddenly without a thought Misu took an icing in his cake in his nose and playfully spread it on his lover.

"Mou Arata-san!"

Misu smirked and leans into his lover and licked the icing he put on his nose. Shingyouji in return held his lover's face and put icing in his face which he laugh looking at Misu being messy, he began to look serious but as he leaned again to Shingyouji he kissed him in his lips passionately which the young man return.

"You taste more delicious than this cake Shingyouji."

"Eh?"

"I think I am craving for more." Misu smiled

He then pushed Shingyouji on the floor kissing him on his lips again, with that Misu and Shingyouji enjoying their celebrations having each other in their arms sharing un ending embraces and kisses.

"Nee Arata-san."

"What is it?"

"Thank you for taking care of me for all these years."

"I want to thank you too." Misu caressing his lover's hair.

"Eh?"

"For staying with me for all these years, for not getting tired being with me."

"I'll never get tired as long I am with you Arata-san."

With that Shingyouji hugged Misu, and he fell asleep satisfied with the evening, Misu hugged the young man back and kissed him in his forehead before he himself drifted into his sleep.

* * *

**I know its not that hot, I can't really make it like that right now, reviews are welcome but the most important thing here is you readers will enjoy it. No nasty or rude reviews, really my professor's brains were dried up last presentation and thaks to him even i have work later I was able to write something.**


	2. It's Not Righ But Its Ok

**NOTES:** Well here's the chapter 2, whew! I watched Dance With Somebody and this really make me make this idea. maybe next time I will make FF but I am still thinking how to start it though I do know well the characters, they are harder than I thought thats why I like Takumi-kun more... I swear I am trying to learn more about Akaike so sorry if some of my portrayal are bad but this stories made me learn more about him.

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI_KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE IDEA AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS **

* * *

"I don't want to hear your explanation! Sheesh! You're really irritating me!" Ryouhei angrily hang up his phone.

Being a couple for almost a month, seems like time had been plating with them, they just rarely go out, if not they need to set it on a different time, with Ryouhei always trying to adjust for Akaike seems like this had been wrecking his brains already. And with that phone just to inform him thay can;t date again was the last straw for him.

"Takahashi-san are you arguing with Akaike-sempai?" Shingyouji approach his friend.

"Don't mention that stupid name right now, argh!"

"Hey, what's happening do I miss something?"

"Yeah, you miss a lot that guy! Argh I don't know his problem we were supposed to have a lovely dinner tonight and he can't go because he has this project to finish." Ryouhei lean on the wall.

"You know he really is a hardworking man like Arata-san even Gii-sempai."

"I just miss him we rarely go out then this stupid dinner we need to cancel it because of that stupid project!"

"We're busy as well, you should have understand him."

"I am, do you how I need to widen my brain and understand that guy, oh he better not set his foot here in our school I am so going to kill him." Ryouhei walked away angry.

Suddenly Keiji appear and supposed to call his friend but noticing his bad mood he just turn his attention to Shingyouji.

"Bad mood in the morning? Shingyouji where's our report for Biochemistry."

"Here" as he handed the USB to Keiji.

"Man, that guy is dead serious with your previous sempai, by the way where's Misu-sempai, Yamamoto-sensei's looking for him."

"In the hospital doing his intern. I'll go there and tell him."

Shingyouji left Keiji and proceed to go to his lover who was busy doing the patient's lists.

"Arata-san"

"Shingyouji, is there a problem?"

"Yamamoto-sensei's looking for you."

"OK, thanks for the information."

"Arata-san."

"Hmm"

"Can you talk with Akaike-sempai?"

"Why is there a problem?"

"Takahashi-san is upset because of his broken promise."

"Don't you think it's bad if we interfere?"

"But."

"Let them be that's their problem not ours."

Misu making sure no one is in the room sneakily kissed Shingyouji in the lips.

"Arata-san?"

"Nothing I just feel tired, I just need some energy from you."

Shingyouji blushed and smile upon his lover's word, with that Misu and Shingyouji both go out and went on separate ways as Misu goes to his professor and Shingyouji proceeds to his class. At the room Ryouhei is still spaced out, even in the Lab he almost Suffocate Keiji in their practice.

"Oh sorry Kei-chan."

"My, are you going to turn me into a mummy, Shingyouji can you just be my partner."

"Sure, Takahashi-san just assist me give extra gauze, Not the scalpel! Gauze!"

"Yeah oh sorry."

"You know what just sit there ok?"

Back at the apartment Shingyouji is still worried about his friends, he barely touch his food, Misu did love his lover's selflessness what he did like right now is that he over worried with the two.

"Shingyouji, even you worried there for 3 years nothing will change."

"It's just that…"

"Come on let's eat I don't want you to get thin, people might think I am letting my lover starved."

"Hai!." Shingyouji smiled.

The next day Ryouhei seems to be ok and having a conversation with Shingyouji suddenly a car appeared, and to his surprise it was Akaike.

"Ryouhei can we talk?"

"I told you not to show your face here!"

"I know I have been busy but you could have understood."

"Yeah, you're course is hard, you need to learn ropes about it blah blah blah, at least your friends have time with their boyfriend, Misu-sempai at least pick up Shingyouji in our class once in a while, or maybe your best friend have time with that Hayama even they are on different University unlike you."

"They are living with each other that's why, and why are you comparing me to them, Ryouhei you know I always tried make time for you."

"Oh yeah you did 3 weeks ago!"

"Hey! Wait a minute, Why am I explaining myself to you?"

"I don't know ask your car maybe he'll answer you or ask the trees here maybe they'll answer back." Ryouhei sarcastically answered.

"Ryouhei damn it! We're already causing a scene here, come on can you just at least calm down."

"I am calm until you came!" with that Ryouhei walked away leaving Akaike and Shingyouji behind.

"Man, young ones really a headache."

"Akaike-sempai I understand your work but why not try to understand Ryouhei's feeling."

"I do, I really do."

"Seems like the Akaike-sempai that usually gives advice when it comes to other relationship is having a hard finding the solution for his own."

"Are you like that when Misu breaks his promises to you?"

"Nope, because he never makes promises he can't keep."

With that Shingyouji walked away leaving Akaike, he goes back to his car, thinking that he still had his reasons, he don't really want to hurt the man that had touched his heart but how can he make him understand he does not have any intention to do it.

Shingyouji look for his friend, and finally spots him on the lab sitting alone. Shingyouji approached him and noticed the regret of being rude to Akaike.

"Guess I can't be helped, maybe he would dump me anytime, why did I fall in love with a guy that is so serious with things he did."

"Hey, don't say that, you have the right to get angry, but actually I think it's a bit too much."

"Maybe I was just afraid of always being neglected, I want this time to be in a serious relationship, unfortunately the guy I am involved happen to be inexperience."

"I know, but Akaike-sempai is not that inexperience at all, actually I was surprised he took an interest on you, I never see him that way in Shidou he is like this Discipline Committee Head, serious about his job and all but at least giving you time that's a different Akaike-sempai, he is usually compose and calm like that and he is not that type of person that would make effort."

"Like Misu-sempai."

"Uhm that's a different issue." Shingyouji smiled to his friend.

"Oh well, how about we have a night together," Ryouhei happily suggested his friend.

"Eh?"

"Hey why not we hook up with other guys."

"Are you insane?"

"Come on let's be single even just for a night."

"Why am I suddenly dragged into this? You know Arata-san could kill me because of your attitude." Shingyouji shakes his head in disappointment.

In the end, Shingyouji text Arata-san that he'll be going out with Ryouhei. At the bar both of them is enjoying their day, though for Shingyouji this seems like an awkward since its just the two of them, some tried to dance with him but he just declined nicely and sat in the chair. Ryouhei on the other hand is enjoying his time. Suddenly a man approach him.

"Nice moves."

"Thank you."

"New here?"

"Yeah it's our first time you see there's my friend there with me."

"By the way I'm Jin."

"Ryouhei."

Shingyouji was surprised suddenly when he noticed Ryouhei, dancing with the guy see them exchange number, looking at the time realizing they still have class tomorrow, he stand up and grabbed his friend to leave the place. After Shingyouji and Ryouhei walk home separately, as he reached for his keys he suddenly saw Akaike in front of his door.

"Shouzo."

"Man! What took you so long?, I thought I'll be waiting in vain here."

"Uhm, come inside."

"No, its ok i—I just want to…"

Ryouhei suddenly hugged Akaike, the other man smiled.

"I am sorry Shozou."

"I am sorry too."

"You know maybe I just want to be like those silly romantic guys in the end I become a drama king."

"Baka."

As Ryouhe and Akaike continue their romantic moments suddenly he receive a text from the guy he met earlier, telling him that he enjoy the night at the bar."

"Who's that?" Akaike curiously asks his boyfriend.

"Oh Shingyouji telling me he is already home."

"Oh so how's the night out?"

"I realize it's boring when you're not there." Ryouhei smiled.

"Well i just came here to apologize we still have class so see you on Saturday?" Akaike asks his boyfriend.

"S-sure goodnight"

As Akaike left, another beep was heard on his phone, he reply that he will go to sleep since he had class and he proceed to his room.

The next day a new class beginning, Shingyouji is talking about how he is confident to pass their subject in their written exam, but Ryouhei wasn't paying attention.

"Hey! I keep on talking here and you are busy with your phone."

"Oh Sorry, what we're you saying."

"Who are you texting with Akaike-sempai, I heard you already reconciled with him when you have gotten home yesterday, how sweet exchanging text messages, Arata-san would usually just text me "Where are you?" "You're late again" not sweet but appreciate the effort."

"No, uhm it's the guy the one we meet on the bar."

"What can I see text message, **_Are you an astronaut? Because your smile is out of this world._** You're exchanging flirt text message you're exchanging flirt text message with this guy and you are always In touch with him?" Shingyouji exclaimed seeing other messages.

"He just makes me feel good you know."

"Akaike-sempai is supposed to makes you feel good."

Ryouhei feeling this will be a heart to heart conversation dragged Shingyouji on a private place. And they start the conversation.

"Do you know those things I watch or read about how two old couples just lay down and look at each other like they are in lesbian deathbed, Shouzo and I were like that, but we're a fabulous old couple, it's just we hardly ever become intimate lately, we never have scheduled make out session in weeks."

"You scheduled make out sessions." Shingyouji loooks curious

"The point is I love Shouzo, he loves me but what harm will this bring us, with these innocent messages." Ryouhei defended.

"Well will you show it to Akaike-sempai?"

"No! and we're not like sexting you know."

"Sexting?" Shingyouji confusedly asks his friend.

"You know sex on text honestly Shingyouji what era are you from, oh well the point here is why let Shouzo knows about this, as long as i am not doing anything wrong this is harmless and just innocent texts OK?"

"Then I guess that's not innocent at all." Shingyouji pats his friend's shoulder and walk away. With that Ryouhei think twice and notice that his phone beeps again.

At the apartment Misu and Shingyouji we're preparing for their supper, since Misu promise he'll do the cooking today, Shingyouji can't help but approach Misu and ask him about Ryouhei's attitude.

"Arata-san."

"Hmm?" Misu asked his lover.

"Anou if you saw me texting some guy let's say he gives me sweet text messages will you be angry."

"What kind of question is that Shingyouji?" Misu raised his eyebrow at his lover's question.

"Never mind."

"That would be cheating of course."

"Eh?"

"If you return any message to that person you are already flirting with that guy. Why have you asked about that?" Misu sits beside his lover.

"Nothing."

"Are you…"

"Hey! Not me it's just a question you know."

"Well I know you can't do it to me so I am confident that it is not an issue about you."

Shingyouji leaned to kiss his lover and smiled. "I am hungry already what will you cook for tonight?"

Misu smirked and replied "You're favorite food Braised Beef."

Shingyouj smiled and, Misu return to their kitchen and with that he think that Ryouhei is cheating with Akaike-sempai but maybe he just has the wrong doubt.

At Ryouhei's apartment since Akaike decide to spend more time with his boyfriend due to weeks that they never have been together, Ryouhei is busy with preparing their snacks to get ready for their DVD Marathon as he entered their room he noticed Akaike holding his phone.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Looking at Akaike

"Who's Jin?"

"Why are you going through my phone?"

"I am not going through your phone, it keeps buzzing and Jin won't stop texting _Can you sing into my voicemail? I want to make your voice my ringtone; _there is a lot of exchange texts between the two of you."

"Hey give me back my phone, ok I met this guy in the bar we exchange numbers but no harm done ok? This are all innocent texts."

"This is cheating Ryouhei, how many text did I received from you four and all of them are just "going to class" or "I am tired with class. Do you like this guy?" Akaike asked already infuriated

"I am not cheating ok? I like the way he makes me feel. I mean, when was the last time you complimented me or told me how special I was?" Ryouhei sadly informed him

"I am now trying to re-schedule things so I can be with you; I am now trying to be the attentive boyfriend for you, I... I changed my whole life! That doesn't make you feel loved?"

"How about you w—when you exchange text with that guy you're former schoolmates of yours some of them even have crush on you before did i ever complain?

Those texts were all family friendly unlike these." Akaike angrily informed Ryouhei

"I am not cheating ok, I am sorry but its ok no harm done really"

"It's not right but it's ok, good to know from you." Akaike angrily walked away at Ryouhei's house, leaving him feeling guilty, when he suddenly receive a text again from that guy he decide to blocked the number, he suddenly break down in tears feeling regret of his actions.

* * *

In lab as expected ryouhei back in his usual spaced out habit, almost strangle Keiji which again makes his friend angry, the teacher notice this and warn Ryouhei that if his neglectfulness will continue he might fail his practical, Ryouhei bowed and apologize in his professor, and began to focus on what he is doing.

"This has been going for days." Keiji complained to Shingyouji

"What do you mean?"

"When I visit their he almost burned the food good thing I have taken it in time, if this goes on trust me one of these day Ryouhei's apartment will be on fire or maybe I'll end up dead because he keep stranglinge me!

"Takahashi-san."

"I did not cheat why won't he believe me? I even say I am sorry."

"Anou" Suddenly he think of a wonderful idea he remember he can ask Gii's help but how to approach him that was Shingyouji's question to his self.

With his class finish, he decide to drop by at Gii's apartment as he knocks on the door it was Hayama who opened it.

"Shingyouji?"

"Anou Hayama-san is Saki-sempai there?"

"Yes he's in the shower right now why?"

"I-I need to talk to him"

As they sit sown on the sofa, Shingyouji told him about Akaike and Ryouhei's issue, he was surprised because Akaike never mention about that topic to him.

"No wonder Akaike-kun is worse than he looks right now."

"And even Takahashi-san, if this goes on I don't know what to do"

"I would rather not interfere with them." It was Gii who answered their worries

"Gii... But he is your best friend maybe you can talk him out of this."

"I know Shouzo better, with this situation why not let them fix it themselves."

"But you helped me and Arata-san before."

"That's a different case." Gii answered his former kouhai.

"I-I understand, thank you Saki-sempai."

Shingyouji returned to there apartment with Misu waiting for him, he finally told about the last conversation they had and inform it was Ryouhei and now Akaike discovered it was upset with him.

"I won't blame him."

"Arata-san"

"Even if you love someone you can't just decide to think something just because of feeling neglected, and with him adjusting for your friend, it was a blow to him."

"But."

"I told you not to stick your nose in other's business don't I?"

"But I..."

Misu hugged Shingyouji which made him surprise.

"I don;t want you to be in trouble that's why I don't want you to to get involve."

"Arata-san." Shingyouji just smiled, seeing his lover concerned about him.

Its almost 9pm Shingyouji had fallen asleep, Misu who is still doing his work, already feel sleepy and decide to take a rest he looked at Shingyouji can't help but smile.

_Baka! You're still that selfless guy willing to give help to anyone who needs it, guess it can't be help then, maybe it's time for me to make a move myself._

* * *

**Sounds like Misu has his own plan hmm... well sorry this chapter is more of Akaike actually this Book is half about his Lovelife sorry about the crappy story, well seems like i'll have more ideas once I am done with my class and my off upcoming and my upcoming Seminar with a friend**


	3. Glad You Came

**NOTES:** So this is the final chapter of the second book I made, i know i put Gii and Takumi by the last part, sorry about being not a medical student i do not have knowledge in ulcer but usually thats a coomon sickness esp for people whi had hobby of skipping meals srtess etc. i apologized esp for those who have more knowledge in medicine. I am sorry for some errors next i will make sur everything will be clear i hope... I just type sometimes no knowing i misspell something, wrong sentence doubled word sorry about that

**thank you june,akiluv,nikki and all who always gives me reviews and make me feel motivated everyday I create stories**

**BTW JUNE I don't have a robot mind ok LOL love love ^^**

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN JUST THE STORY AND IDEAS AND SOME ADDDED CHARACTERS. SO HERE'S THE LAST PART AKAIKE's LOVELIFE SO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT LAST CHAPTER WILL BE FOR MISUXSHIN EXCLUSIVELY I JUST REALIZE ITS HARD TO MAKE A STORIES PAIR WITHIN A PAIR **

* * *

"I'm not hungry." That's Ryouhei's line to his friends whenever he is forced to eat, he always skipped lunch in the cafeteria even at home Keiji would visit him and in the end he will not touch the food his friend had brought."

"Takahashi-san even just this bread please." Shingyouji asked his friend, he becomes more worried now, this has happened after the text incident and until now he and Akaike haven't made up.

"I'm not hungry ok? How many times do I need to tell you that?" With this, Ryouhei walked away furiously and leave his friends alone. Shingyouji and Keiji were left and all they can do is sighing upon Ryouhei's behavior.

"Trust me if that Akaike and my friend will not make amends, I will literally drown myself, This has been weeks already, he knows he need to eat at the right time." Keiji commented

"I am worried as you are; Ryouhei has not been his self lately. Oh I got news for you."

"What?"

"Arata-san was nominated on what of the important awards in our University."

"Oh, I heard about, it will be a big celebration, and that would really be an honor if he will win it."

"I know he will."

"Here we go again bragging about his boyfriend, finish your food, our class will start in an hour."

"Oh yeah." Shingyouji nodded.

At the apartment after Shingyouji is busy writing something on a bond paper but when he does not like it, he will throw it which will make Misu irritated because his lover is making a mess. He even can't concentrate on studying because the young man would unexpectedly shout like he is frustrated or not happy with what he is doing.

"Shingyouji, if you keep on doing this, our apartment will be in a mess and you will clean all of this."

"Sorry Arata-san I was writing for your speech."

"Speech?" Misu curiously asks his lover.

"When you won That Most Outstanding Student Award."

"I am not expecting to get that, and we can't assume I'll be the one to win that as of yet there are many students that are better than me."

"Arata-san is the greatest, so I am confident you'll win."

"Do as you wish but clean this mess afterwards and refrain from shouting, it irritates me and I can't concentrate here."

"H—Hai sorry."

With that he tried to keep down his voice, and put the trash bin near his place so he will not upset his lover anymore. Finally after he finished writing the speech he thinks suited Misu he showed it to his lover.

"This is like a speech made by a kid, what am I a grade school graduate?"

"Eh? But…"

"You're handwriting is bad."

"Mou, forget it I'll just do another one again."

As he walks towards to write again Misu grabbed Shingyouji's hand and give him a light kiss and smiled.

"Leave that for now, how about you stay here and give me a massage in my back, to ease my stress."

"You just hate what I write don't you?" Shingyouji pouted at Misu

"OK I will keep this and this will be my speech if I win that award ok?"

Shingyouji smiled and hugged his lover, and he just do what Misu asked him to, Misu smiled being comforted by his lover while his reading his books.

_Good thing I have this guy beside me. That already makes me a winner despite in all the things happen, you're the award that I am proud to have._

Shingyouji was busy with doing his practical again, suddenly his phone rang, he checked the caller id and it was Ryouhei, Shingyouji was surprised by this call as he was looking for him since first period.

"Takahashi-san sensei is asking about you earlier, where are you."

"_School's rooftop."_

"What? You have been there all along wait I'll pick you up there don't go anywhere geez." Shingyouji run out of the room and goes to where his friend is, upon opening the door he saw Ryouhei almost near the edge to the rooftop, Shingyouji exclaimed and held him far from that place fearing he might fall.

"Hey Shingyouji what the hell are you doing?" Ryouhei angrily asked his classmate.

"I—I thought you'll kill yourself."

"Kill myself? Look I have been depressed because Shouzo and I are on the rocks, but killing myself in this way never entered my mind, do you think I would dreamed to die with my barins scattered all over the campus"

"Eh? Sorry about that."

"I am just thinking, I tried to call him but in the end I would end it before his phone rings, maybe I am just afraid to hear that dreadful word."

"What?"

"When he ask me that he would break up with me."

"Why not talk these things over."

"I'm afraid, I am very afraid."

"Come on, you don't want to mess that nice clothes of yours. Let's go to class for now ok?" Shingyouji suggested his friend.

As they decide to return to class, suddenly Ryouhei yelped in pain touching his stomach, Shingyouji become frantic and don't know what to do, he carries his friend put his arm on his shoulder and decide to take him to the Infirmary.

The nurse gave Ryouhei a medication and felt the pain subsided.

"I almost got a heart attack because of that."

"Sorry I think this attack happen due to skipping meals almost every day, plus the stress and all I have problem in my peptic ulcer so I this had happen sorry for bothering you."

"It's not a problem, so starting tomorrow whether you like it or not you'll eat in time ok?"

Ryouhei nodded as he tried to stand up he suddenly fainted, Shingyouji goes to the nurse and suggest him to take him to the University's hospital to be further checked, There he met Misu who ask him why Ryouhei was taken there, he explained to his lover what had happened.

"Arata-san who are you calling now?"

" Who else? The reason why your friend is taken here."

"Eh?"

After Misu ends his call they sat on the bench outside the room where Ryouhei was taken, suddenly one of the doctors appear and tell them that good thing they have brought Ryouhei in time, they just advise them to wait since they will be doing an Endoscopy to examine him.

After almost 3 hours everything is ok, Ryouhei is in the room with Shingyouji and Misu, he thank the lovers watching over him.

Suddenly, someone came a guy Ryouhei did not expect to visit him, it was Akaike seems like he rushed to aid his lover, Ryouhei given him a glare instead of being happy.

"Ryouhei, I was worried about you." As he held the man's hand.

"Don't touch me! If you're here because of pity I don't need that right now." Ryouhei not looking at Akaike.

"I do not! I am trying to call you but all I get is a voicemail, when I ask to meet with you will not reply on my messages."

"Because you'll just break up with me! But now its ok I want to do that now!"

"Who said that I am going to break up just because of that stupid text? I know I was wrong I am sorry I should not judge you that way." Akaike held his lover's face.

"I am sorry too, I should have not done it in the first place, I should have been happy and see your efforts as well."

"I was just angry because I want you to learn to value yourself the way I respect you I want you to do it as well, you know what I am before we become a couple this was also hard for me but we need to understand each other and priorities as well but though I am busy or thinking more about studies and this are part of our obstacle breaking up was never an option to me because I love you."

"Shouzo, I love you too." With that he hugged his boyfriend happy that they had reconciled. "Wait how did you know I am here?" He curiously asked his boyfriend.

"Thanks to Misu, I even abandon my group project but I left my classmate in charge to go here."

"Misu-senpai, thank you, you too Shingyouji." Ryouhei smiled at his friends.

Akaike showed Ryouhei that he bought him fruits and some food for him to eat; suddenly they notice why the two of them are like going on a presentation or a formal event.

"Today is your University's event right?" Akaike answered "I was supposed to go so I could reconcile with Ryouhei but thanks to what happen to him we make amends earlier than I expected, wait Misu you're one of the nominees right? Why are you still here?"

"Oh no! Arata-san the awarding we can't miss it." Shingyouji run out of the room but Misu stopped him.

"Look at the time and we can't just go there wearing this clothes."

"But I…"

"Why don't we just spend time just the two of us."

"Eh?"

Akaike and Ryouhei smiled seeing their friends ditching an important occasion, with Akaike caressing Ryouhei's hand and now peeling an apple for him to eat.

In the event as Shingyouji expected Misu did won the award, his attention was called many times but since he is not there it was one of his professors that had taken it on his behalf, he tried to call Misu but to no avail they had reached only the man's voicemail.

As they are walking back in their home Shingyouji still look sad, he was anticipating this event but with all that happen he can't help but blames his self that Misu was not able to attend the program.

"Shingyouji what's the matter?"

"It's all my fault you could have left at that time but you stayed along with me and fixed their problem and now you missed one of the most important moments in your life."

"Shingyouji, it's my own choice to stay there so stop blaming yourself."

"But I'm upset that we have not known if you got the award or not." Shingyouji lowered his head; suddenly Misu went in front of him touching the young man's face."

"I did win. We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy award, don't you think?"

Shingyouji smiled and put his arms on his lover's shoulder and kiss him. The simple kiss becomes more passionate forgetting where they are. Misu suddenly lean to hug Shingyouji which make the young man smile. Suddenly Shingyouji's phone beep and get a text message asking them why did Misu and him did not went to the event and inform him the good news. Shingyouji wide eyed and jumps happily which make Misu wondered.

"You win, you got it!"

"What?"

"The award sensei is the one who take it in your behalf!" He happily informed his lover.

Shingyouji suddenly remembered he bought a little cake which was supposedly for an advance celebration knowing his hunch never fails him. But frowned seeing it was already deformed. The cake was in white frosting with chocolate on top of it with a little topper in a shape of trophy which he picks for his lover

"I even picked the cutest cake and now… I better throw this away."

"We'll eat it since it's you who picked it for me and I'll keep that topper you have."

"Eh?"

"This is more than enough for me." Looking at the topper and at Shingyouji which make his young lover blushed.

"Too bad you have not used the speech I made for you."

"Baka"

"Arata-san I love You"

"Let's just go home, I feel sleepy already." Misu told Shingyouji.

Shingyouji and Misu held hands as they held home where they continue their celebration both in love and in achievements they have and that will come in the future.

Shingyouji looks shocked with Ryouhei back to normal and eating food prepared by Akaike, suddenly his smile widened more when he gets a text message. Which was in surprise was from Akaike filled with sweet text message from the man.

"Seeing that dreamy smile of yours make me sick Ryouhei." Keiji coommented.

"Look Shouzo text me sweet messages again."

"What does it say?" Shingyouji curiously look at Ryouhei's phone "_If a kiss was a raindrop, I'd send you showers. If a hug was a second, I'd send you hours. If smile was a drop, I'd send you a sea, _You sure Akaike-sempai sent that?" Shingyouji couldn't believe his former senpai would have the guts to send those kind of texts.

"Who could it be I'm just how unscheduled he do this for me."

"I really want to puke right now, to think I ate a lot today." Reiji commented.

"So everything seems going well now uh."

"Yeah."

"Misu-senpai is at Shouzo right now, are those senapi of your really unseperable."

"Kind of weird if you ask me to think Arata-san hated Saki-senpai before, maybe being me and Hayama-san being friends they buried the hatchet and Akaike-senpai never side to any of them thoug he is Saki-senpai's bestfriend."

"Well I'll just text Shouzo telling him how delicious the food is."

"My, my." Shingyouji just sighed seeing his now overecstatic friend.

_I wonder how's Arata-san right now, I'll prepare him something later better text him to go home early since I'll do the supper for him."_

**While in Akaike's apartment…**

"Gii there I said all the words you told me to text him. This is so embarrassing we're like love sick here."

"Told you they're effective" Gii teased his bestfriend.

"Mou Akaike-kun; Gii sends me cutesy text messages all the time. Usually they're puns about my body and all that, but I still appreciate the effort. Though I find it irritating sometimes." Hayama informed his friends.

"But you like it at least I make you smile while you're in school. Hey! Misu how about you send cutesy message to Shingyouji-kun." Gii suggested his former rival.

"Only people with childish behavior will do that." Misu informed him.

"Hey Shouzo how about you text this to him" Gii whisper something to Akaike

"Gii, do you want Ryouhei to think I am a pervert?" Akaike blushed upon hearing what Gii suggested to him

"Nee Hayama-san before it's too late why not dump Saki." Misu told his former roommate.

"Misu what the hell are telling Takumi." Gii approached Misu.

"Nothing." Misu not looking at Gii in turn Hayama just smiled at his lover. Gii ignoring Misu return to teased Akaike.

"I feel like crying Shouzo is really leaving my nest"

"Gii! What nest? What am I a bird and stop crying you're ugly when you cry"

"Well since Misu won't take my advice maybe I'll just teach Shingyouji don't you think?"

"Just try Saki and you'll have a broken neck." Misu gave Gii a scary glare.

"Scary Misu I am just kidding right Takumi?"

"Seriously if you do that I'll dump you" Takumi glared at his boyfriend

"Alright I am just kidding, Shouzo I'll just get something to eat again and you'll cook for us later right?"

"Hey! Are you empting my fridge Gii, and why should I cook let Hayama-san do it."

"And he'll burn the fish again like last time."

"Gii that was in our 2nd year in Highschool and it was your fault remember? If you're not flirting with me in the kitchen that fish would have not been burn."

"You're blaming me again about that, that's so mean of my Takumi." Gii put a cut sad expression.

"You too, hey Misu care to help me here." Akaike pleading his former schoolmate.

Misu just seat and read the magazine he had in his hands shaking his head seeing the attitude of his three friends, suddenly he receive a text from Shingyouji telling him that he'll go home early and he's the one who'll cook for them, he smiled getting a text from his young lover suddenly Gii distracted him again.

"Is that a smile Misu." Gii teased him.

"Shut up."

"Awww Misu baby is getting shy how cute." Gii poked his face

Misu shoved Gii's hand and return to his reading, and being distracted hearing his friend tease him as well he frown and think.

_I just don't know but with a clear mind I have I wonder how I became friends with this three…_

__"Misu you'll stay for dinner with us?" Akaike asked him.

"Nope Shingyouji will be preparing our supper so I can't"

"Good thing Shingyouji cooks for unlike me getting neglected by my boyfriend" Gii reacted looking at his lover

"Mou Gii I am not starving you, I already know how to cook at least 3 dishes." Hayama frowned.

Misu just smiled and text his lover that he'll be home in an hour, then without a second though thinking this can make his lover smile he send a smiley to Shingyouji and a heart icon on his message. Shingyouji who had received a message smiled seeing Misu's little sweet efforts for him.

_Arata-san never did this I just like the way he is, but when he do little efforts like this to make me happy i feel like always winning the best prize in the world: HIM_

* * *

**Sorry about this one like I said this was rushed, well reviews are open just please dont leave nasty or rude ones, I was imagining that cake till now I am sorry I did not put more intimate unlike what i did in the first book, I canlt think of how can I do it right now with this but still hope you enjoy xoxo**


	4. Somewhere Only We Know

**NOTES: **So here is the final and 4th Chapter of my book 2, This more would focus more on Misu and Shingyouji cince i already put the Akaike storyline, though I make sure Akaike still have a scene with Ryouhei, sorry if I do not put intimate scenes compare to the first book. But i would maybe on the third one which I am currently thinking. I know I put Baby Shin in danger but don;t worry it is a slight injury, the falling tree incident was inspired because of the clumisiness of one of my good friend back in high school days. I set this on Tanabata Day though i already don;t have time how Tokyo celebrate them though I saw Tokyo Tower is lighten up some people went to a temple put paper strips on a bamboo tree. but still I hope you like it. For those who write more Reviews are open though I apologize for some errors I did not intentionally wants to confuse you if that happen I apologize.

**To June: **Thank you very much at least I have corrected some of it already.

**To yuuri08tsukimori: **Which fiction are you pertatining? Don;t worry I'll to finish them as soon as i can thanks for reviewing them anyways.

Solast chapter for book 2 Hope You like it!

* * *

With everything back to normal as it is, Shingyouji and Ryouhei are preparing for the upcoming Tanabata festival where they were assigned for the decorations and being in charge on a stall for their batch, where it will be a competition between colleges and whoever wins will have a special prize.

While they were busy assembling Ryouhei excitedly asks his friend on his wish for, which Shingyouji only smiled and told him though he used to not believing in wishing since it won't come true he informed Ryouhei that since he got Misu with him that would just be enough for one instead of wishing for something more.

"Here Shingyouji-kun" Handing the paper strips to be put on the tree.

"Thanks so what's your plan for the festival going out with Akaike-sempai?" Shingyouji asked his friend.

"We'll go at Zojo temple then will be seeing the Tokyo Tower lightened up on the night of the festival." Ryouhei smiled informing his friend about his plans.

"Oh that's nice, seems like everything is going well between the two of you,."

"How about you and Misu sempai come with us. "

"I can ask him about that, even during this festival he seems so busy especially in the hospital but I guess a little rest during celebration won't harm him, besides this should be a memorable day for him and me"

"Eh?"

"Arata-san and I officially dated during the Tanabata day when we were in high school, kind of dramatic if you ask me."

"Dramatic?" Ryouhei curiously ask.

"Oh nothing, any more paper strips?"

"Oh here, oh Keiji inform me will be assigned in the stall tomorrow."

"I see."

The first day of the celebration had already began, the three of them are all feeling exhausted they can't believe many people will show up in their stall, even Misu had visited them which delighted Shingyouji though it was just for a short time.

Shingyouji left the school without Misu since he is required to stay in the hospital so he just decided to go home with Ryouhei, on their way they saw a kid crying beside a tree which caught Shingyouji's attention and approached him.

"Anou is there a problem?"

"My cat has been stuck in the tree I—I don't know what to do."

"Shingyouji-kun let's leave now," Ryouhei impatiently told his friend.

"But this kid needs our help, his pet got stucked in the tree."

"That is not our problem, we better leave now ok?"

"Nii-chan can you help me?"

"Eh, Uhm…"

"Shingyouji there is nothing we can do, let's just other person to help that kid and his cat."

"I can't just leave this kid, how would you feel if your pet is in trouble? I know that cat does not want his master to be worried about him. Seeing it stuck there I know he is frightened now not because he is scared but because he is seeing his master cry so I just want him to bring him back to that kid."

"But…" Ryouhei tried to protest to his friend

"Ryouhei." Ignoring his friend. "Hold my bag please."

"Shingyouji-kun; don't tell me…"

Shingyouji removed his jacket so that he can climb the tree without any problem the branch where the cat was stuck was so high but seeing that kid worry for his pet soften Shingyouji, Ryouhei is already frantic witnessing how foolish his friend to risk his life for that cat, even the kid now is cheering for him but at the same time worried for the stranger who decided to help him.

"Shingyouji just get down this instance! That's too high for you to handle."

"Don't worry just a few more, hey kitty you'll be safe ok? Just hang in there"

"Nii-chan! Be careful!" The kid shouted at him.

"Just a little more."

Shingyouji finally reached the branch where he can be able to grasp the kitten but as he had it with him the branch where his feet at suddenly snapped and he fell into the tree but he hold the cat tightly protecting it from being hurt, good thing Ryouhei was able to catch him and only ended up with some scratches and bruises.

"Hey little cat are you ok?" Shingyouji worriedly as the kid's pet.

"How about asking me if I am ok?" Ryouhei interrupted.

"Oops , Ryouhei sorry."

"Nii-chan you're bleeding." The kid pointed at Shingyouji's hand, face and elbows.

"Oh this I'll just get this clean in our apartment once I got back."

"What if Misu-sempai see that what would you tell him?"

"I fell or trip on something I guess."

"Mou Shingyou-kun with a lot of bruises like that yeah like he would believe you."

"With all many works Arata-san had he might night notice it…. Ouch!."

"Shingyouji!" Ryouhei approaches his friend."

"I guess my rib is broken."

"You guess?"

"When I fell before you had caught me there is this big bark there that I had bump but I just tried to ignore it."

"We better get you to the clinic maybe a hospital."

"No need for this I don't know how long I could stay there so I'll just use maybe painkillers or ointment I will be fine."

"Y-you sure?" A doubtful Ryouhei ask.

"Yes I am."

Back at the apartment he decide to mend all his cuts while his lover has not arrive yet, as he stand he left side is still in pain but Shingyouji decide to still ignore it. After an hour Misu arrived to Shingyouji's surprise.

"Arata-san."

"I'm home, Shingyouji what had happened to you." His lover asks him with a worried face.

"Anou I uhm fell while carrying our boxes but nothing serious."

"Baka still clumsy huh?"

"I know, I thought you'll be staying at the hospital?"

"Maniwa-sensei let me go home early since the festival is on its way he wants intern to take a rest at least for a week."

"So it means you're free on Tanabata Day?"

"Yes and why?"

"I—I want to go to the Tokyo Tower see it lit on the night of the celebration I—if you want to?"

Shingyouji's voice is laced with hope that his lover would say yes, but seeing Misu's serious look feels like he is losing hope maybe celebrating at home is not that bad, unexpectedly Misu gave him a light kiss which made Shingyouji surprised.

"I would love to, besides Tanabata day is a special day for us right?"

"Eh?"

"This was the time I finally make sure you are always mine."

"Arata-san. AH!"

"Shingyouji?"

"Oh this is nothing I'll just prepare our supper."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Y—yes I am."

Shingyouji went to the kitchen waiting for the pain to subside, he approach the medicine cabinet at the back of their bathroom door to get painkillers. When he felt that it was gone for now he went on to prepare their meal, Misu who is suspiciously looking at his lover knows something had happened to him but how can he force the young man to tell the truth without frightening his lover he went to approach him and suddenly give him a back hug.

"Arata-san." Shingyouji was surprised upon the elder man's action but when the hug went tighter he can still the pain in his side but he can't react because he does not want to worry Misu. Misu knows and figure out something is wrong his lover side has a bump but the question is how did he have it?

"Just sit there I'll be the one to prepare our food."

"H-hai!" Shingyouji just sit there as he was asked though he does not know why Misu decided to the work his he supposed to do he just ignore at least he can rest with the pain he had right now.

As they were sleeping already Misu suddenly wake up and he is looking at his sleeping lover, knowing something had happen to him he caress Shingyouji's hair and kiss him on his temple.

_I don't know what happened but this makes me feel bad seeing you in pain really hurt me inside…_

Misu, decides to went to the hospital to submit some of his paper so that at least he won't be burden to them in his free time since he promise his lover that they will celebrate the festival together, on his way out of the doctor's office he met Ryouhei and Keiji who were carrying equipment.

"Misu-senpai, good to see you here I thought you don't have duty this whole week."

"Yeah, I just submitted sensei my papers, where's Shingyouji?"

"Oh he is in our stall but he does not look well lately Ryouhei." Keiji added worried to his friend.

"Anou, maybe he is just hungry or anything." Ryouhei informed his friend he cannot tell the reason in front of Misu knowing he needs to keep it a secret.

Misu decides to just help them; suddenly a kid appeared before Ryouhei.

"Nii-chan! It's really you."

"Eh?"

"Rememeber me from the other day."

"Yeah! Uhm how's your pet?"

"He is doing good Tama is wants to see you and the Nii-chan that helped me."

"What do you mean the other?" Misu asked the kid.

"You see Nii-chan's friend saved my cat but he fell on the tree badly but he was at least able to catch him, he looks so badly hurt just to save my pet."

Misu shocked by these words confront Ryouhei, Keiji curious what had happened join in the conversation.

"Will you tell me what happen now?"

"A-anou I promise Shingyouji-kun that…" Ryouhei is hesitating whether he will really tell Shingyouji's condition or not.

"Do you know keeping from it to me right now would make his conditions worst." Misu angrily told Ryouhei.

"But he insisted not to go to the hospital saying he was fine, I tried to stop him but to no avail he saved that cat he even compare his self to that cat not making his master worry."

"Where's Shingyouji?"

"In our stall."

"I need to bring him to the doctor now or else his injury could get worse."

As they had gone by to the stall Shingyouji is nowhere to be found, someone told them he returned to one of the room to get stuff, they hurriedly went there and as they enter they saw Shingyouji kneeling on the floor, and he was whimpering in pain, Misu hurriedly carried his lover and run on the hospital with Ryouhei and Keiji.

"Good thing you brought him on time seems like his ribs we're badly damage. He needs to stay here for at least a week."

"Thank you sensei." Misu bowed in respect to his doctor.

"Anou Misu-sempai we better go ahead, please take care of Shingyouji-kun."

As Keiji and Ryouhei leave Misu sat beside his lover who is still sleeping, he held his lover's hand waiting for him to wake up, after some hours Misu drifted to his sleep by this time Shingyouji is already awake, surprised that he is in the hospital with Misu sleeping beside him.

_Yeah I remember I returned to the room to get other stuff then my rib aches worst and then all I remember was Arata-san carries me here._

Shingyouji stares at his lover upon moving his hand suddenly Misu had awaken up, looking at his lover he suddenly hugged him.

"Shingyouji, you idiot."

"Eh?"

"Never do something reckless again ok?"

"But."

"What if Ryouhei was not with you at that time, you'll have injuries worse than a broken rib."

"I—I am sorry I did not meant to keep it to you." Shingyouji sadly informed his lover.

"Why? You know you can get into trouble but why did you think of doing it?"

"The cat remind me of myself, I was like that cat before I always follow you, in return you always take care of me, when I saw the kid crying for his pet, he reminds me of you what if something happen to me I know you'll worry badly so I do something to make him happy I saved the cat. I want to share my happiness with that cat being taken care of his master."

"Baka, you haven't forgotten that, oh I have informed Ryouhei and Akaike we can't go to see the Tokyo Tower you will need to rest."

"But Tanabata is my favorite occasion because of you this is the first time we will celebrate it together in college and in Tokyo, last year we miss it because you we're too busy but now."

"For me I don't need for that day to arrive because every time I am with you: feels like a special occasion for me."

Shingyouji smiled upon Misu's words but deep inside him he still feel a little disappointed because he anticipated this day, the day when he lived with Misu and became a college student.

And so the long awaited Tanabata day had arrived, Ryouhei and Akaike met at the Zojo Temple, Akaike was still panting since he had woke up late which irritates Ryouhei but when he saw toothpaste on his lover's lips he smiled and forgive him.

"Sorry Ryouhei, I should have picked you up."

"It's ok since you're in a hurry I'll forgive you this time."

"Let's go." Akaike suggested his lover.

At the temple they began to give their prayer, afterwards they decide to look for the stall and enjoyed strolling around and they also put paper strips in a bamboo tree with their wishes inside it.

"Nee Shouzo what did you wish for?" He curiously asks his lover.

"Well good health, to graduate in college and to be with Ryouhei forever."

"Wow." Ryouhei blushed upon hearing Akaike wanting to be with him always.

"How about you?"

"Actually my wish had already come true." Ryouhei smiled

As they witness the Tokyo Tower lit up they both held hands happy celebrating Tanabata together for the first time.

At the hospital Shingyouji sleeping soundly as usual but as he woke up he saw light outside his windows so he decide to take a peek outside his eyes widened up the he saw the building with light in shape of the Tokyo Tower, the place he should have gone with Misu if only he hadn't got into an accident.

"Do you like it?" Misu was standing in the room's door.

"Arata-san."

"Well I ask the lighting department to borrow them and let them build that, I told them it is for someone special."

"Eh?"

"I know you want to go badly in that place so I brought the place for you to see."

Shingyouji hugged his lover and tears flowed in his face. Misu caress his back happy seeing the young delighted in his simple surprise.

"This is the best Tanabata I ever had." Shingyouji told his lover.

"And there will be more to come for us not just this day but every day."

"Arata-san I love you."

"I know." Misu smiled and he kissed his lover which was returned by Shingyouji passionately, suddenly Misu whisper something in his lover's ears.

"Would you like to celebrate more in this room?" He teasingly asked Misu.

"Eh? Hey I am still injured." Shingyouji informing his lover his face is now getting redder.

"I'll just sleep here beside you; my I was just thinking doing it in the hospital is more adventurous."

Shingyouji just smiled, Misu give him a light back hug while glancing at his lover's surprise to him. For now Shingyouji decide to just be content that Misu is with him on this special occasion, being with someone he loves make it complete after all.

* * *

**Sorry if I ended it bad even though I wrote a lot of stories I still feel I am the worst author but I am trying my best to improve so please wait patiently, I hope you like my one shots and multi-chapter, Reviews are open just please do not leave nasty nor rude ones, for haters don't bother but if you had liked it greatly appreciated, for people who had believed me. XOXO**


End file.
